Of Lakeside Mumbles
by Fiona12690
Summary: Snape is a bat animagus and with his hearing he hears someone in the halls at night. He transforms and follows the student. What does he discover? Sevitus, Veela!DracoHarry
1. Lakeside Mumbles

**Of Lakeside Mumbles**

Summary: **Response to the "Bats have superior hearing" challenge by Jan AQ, at Potionsandsnitches. net**

Snape is a bat animagus and with his hearing he hears someone in the halls at night. He transforms and follows the student. What does he discover?

' Thoughts '

" Speaking "

A/N: Hope you like I own nothing, this takes place after Sirius' death. Just clearing that up enjoy the story!

Professor Severus Snape was not a happy man tonight. He was watching for troublemaking children who loved to sneak around the school at night. He was currently in his animagus form, a bat, listening to the quiet sounds of hogwarts for any signs of student life.

Swish...Swish...Swish...

Severus' ears perked up when the sound echoed in his ears. The sounds were getting closer and closer. He could hear a cloak slowly swishing around the person and the soft scuffing of the persons shoes on the marble floors. He waited till the sound passed him a bit before leaving his hiding place to follow, but he couldn't see anyone. He could still hear them, but couldn't see them. Then it can to him who it was.

' It's that damned Potter and his invisible cloak. No wonder I can't see him.' Severus thought as he flew after the sound. Finally Harry revealed himself from under the cloak and sat himself on the edge of the lake. Severus landed on the branch over Harry's head wondering 'what was the boy was doing out here, when he should be sleeping.' Severus couldn't wonder anymore because thats when Harry turned his head upward and noticed him than looked into the lake.

" Hello..." Harry greeted, staring intently at Severus. " Funny isn't it, everything or everyone so far I've cared about either dies or lies to me. All this time...all this time."

' What the hell... all this time what Potter?' Severus wanted to question Harry, but it seems Harry read his mind because he did continue.

" All this time I've wished for a family and I was going to get that once Sirus was free, but he's gone now. Now by accident I found out my father wasn't even my father."

' What? How can your father not be your father you look just him, Potter. I demand an answer what are you rambling about?!' Severus tried to question, but it came out as a screech. Harry turned his face to look at him once more than back out at the lake.

" Yeah I know how could it even be possible, I look like James Potter. But of course with my mothers eyes. I overheard Remus and Professor Dumbledore talking about it. They knew I had a father still alive, Remus said I had a right to know who he was. I know who he is and he hates me with a passion, I bet if he found out I was his son he would kill me." Harry gave a sour chuckle. He laid back on the grass chucking ceased as he looked up into the dark, black sky. With their luck it began to rain.

' Come on Potter out with it. It's raining, I want to give you detention and go to sleep.' Severus thought harshly.

" I just can't believe it, I can't..."

' What!!! ' Severus screeched as Harry looked at him and then sat up.

" My father is you professor. I know it's you; animagus can sense each other." With that Harry tranformed in his animal form and quickly took off. Severus could only watch as the black furred wolf with green eyes take off into the castle leaving Severus Snape, Hogwarts PotionsMaster in shock.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter.

-Fiona12690


	2. Birthday Blood

**Of Lakeside Mumbles**

Summary: **Response to the "Bats have superior hearing" challenge by Jan AQ, at Potionsandsnitches. net**

Snape is a bat animagus and with his hearing he hears someone in the halls at night. He transforms and follows the student. What does he discover? _**Harry/Veela!Draco**_

' Thoughts '

" Speaking "

A/N: Hope you like I own nothing, this takes place after Sirius' death and I decided to make this a Harry/Draco story. Just clearing that up enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Birthday Blood

Harry awoke and moaned as he tried to get up off the floor. It had been about a month and a half since hogwarts ended and he had returned to the Dursleys. Harry tried again to get on his feet, but only managed to his knees. Last night was dreadful. He had dreamed about Sirius dying. The image was playing over and over in his mind the whole night. Till his uncle came and put a stop to it. His uncle decided he didn't want to be woken anymore and took his belt Harry, who curled tighter around himself. Hating the hope that someone would come and save him, but that thought was lost as he thought of Sirius. Even now he wished it was him and not his godfather who died. Harry finally pulled himself to his bed and pulled himself upon it. He tried to lay down in a position which wouldn't aggreviate his new injuries.

Harry couldn't sleep for the fear of his uncle coming back. Harry did not move when he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Nor even breathe when they stopped outside his door. His Aunt pounded on the door telling him to get his lazy arse up and cook Dudley's breakfast.

Harry paid no attention to the fact that today was his 16th birthday and pulled his injured body slowly from his bed. ' Lazy, yeah right. I do everything in this house.' Harry thought darkly as he pulled on a pair of old jeans with some holes all over. Then he looked through his trunk for one of his shirts Hermione bought him for the holiday's last year. He pulled it over his head and over his chest when he noticed it to be a bit tight.

' Wow, Hermione was right when she said I'd grow into it.' Harry mused as he glanced down at his body cling clothes and shrugged. He made his way halfway down the stairs only to have his Aunt screech at him. His cousin gaped and his uncle looking enraged. Harry shifted as his uncle was in his face screaming.

" I will not tolerate you doing this freakishness in my own home. You've already torment us half the night with your screaming. I demand all this to stop!" Vernon bellowed as Harry felt his idiotic gryffindor side burst through.

" It's not something you stop, you whale of an idiot. Get that though your pea-sized brain!" Once he finished his rage he knew it was the wrong thing to say. This time Petunia was pale, his cousin was still in shock and Vernon's face was a nice shade of purple and rouge.

What happened next not even Harry's Aunt had a chance to stop. Vernon punched Harry in the stomach and fell back tripping on the step behind him, his taking a blow to his head eyes slipping shut. It was as though a void had opened in the day, tearing everything into silence and a stillness as the blood was now visibily pooling on the stairs underneath Harry still body.

Vernon backed up and looked at his nephew. Petunia rushed forward pale as can be ordering Dudley to call the ambulance.

" Don't !" Vernon yelled at his son. Petunia's head snapped up to look at her husband. " I'll take him don't call."

Dudley listened to his father and watched his father pick up his bleeding cousin and watched Vernon raced out to the car and put Harry in it and covered him with something from the backseat. Vernon was soon in the drivers seat and drove off in the other direction from the hospital. Dudley did the only thing he could do he went to sit in front of the telly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Vernon looked at his cloth covered nephew as he drove out of town. He knew he had to get rid of the evidence of this ever happening. If the boy was gone all of his problems would be gone. No more getting woken up at night, no more owls, no more MAGIC in his or his familys life. They could be normal like before his nephew ruined their life.

" It has to be like this." Vernon whispered as he stopped his car over a bridge above a river and got out of the car. He went over to the other side pulled open the door and pulled out Harry. Vernon then threw Harry over the side and got back in his car, then drove off.

A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you review. I've been behind so much in my writing it isn't funny. But just for all of my readers most of my stores will be updated so please review and I will update alot sooner. Promise!

-Fiona12690


End file.
